


Not the cool kind of ghost

by BugTongue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a good friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the cool kind of ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yummytomatoes(tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yummytomatoes%28tumblr%29).



> http://yummytomatoes.tumblr.com/post/54779145313 inspired this i guess im not actually a good writer i just wanted to do something because she added the tag   
> #make up your own stories whats goin onnn
> 
> so i guess i will??

"Come on man, you need to let this go it's been three years now." You unbutton his shirt because he lets you. You push him into the bathroom because he lets you. In fact the only thing he does for himself is undress entirely and get into the shower, which in itself is a small victory for you because he's an idiot and hasn't been taking care of himself.

"I know.." You hate how he's taken to giving up and giving in and fucking /hiding/ from everyone. He's one of your closest friends now. Or moirail, you think that's what you are to him. You're actually surprised Kanaya didn't snatch him up, though maybe actually you aren't because she's got Rose to deal with.

He's disappointing. So is Rose, so is Terezi, and so was Dirk. Things you thought would happen, people you thought you knew, it's all different. You may not be good with change but this was ridiculous. The shower turns on and you didn't even have to prompt him, and it's sad that this was an improvement.

"You know what? If you know then fucking do it. Man up, er, Troll up i guess, and get past this. You're not some fragile porcelain ballerina lost in the Grand Canyon just before it rains okay? You actually stand a chance in this shit and you're not even trying."

Water hits the bottom of the shower in unequal waves due to Karkat's movement and the bathroom fills with humidity, the troll having such a high body temperature anyway that the hot water was almost too cool for him.

"What do you expect from me? To just suddenly revert back to a pushy six-sweep-old because you miss me? No one else needs that from me."

"Bullshit. I bet if you got up on a table and started screaming at these assholes then they'd fall right back into line and maybe we wont all just die when we get to the end of this trip." Karkat was never a quitter during the game. You thought you and him had that in common, Bro damn well never raised you to be. Your friend used to be so vibrant and real and strong and now he was like a damn ghost and it wasn't the cool kind where he knocked shit off tables and drew dicks on the ceiling with blood.

He's silent after that and you think maybe he's shut you out again before he chuckles. It's a rough, unused sound but the sincerity is still felt.

"You're mumbling again." The corners of your lips tug upwards. Maybe he's coming back, just a little bit.


End file.
